Sailor Moon: Bloody Moon
by MoonGoddessUsako
Summary: Usagi is plagued by nightmares ever since the battle with Chaos ended, and the betrayal of Mamoru and her friends doesn't help. When Usagi tries to escape from the pain, she is caught by an unknown enemy, and is turned into a blood-thirsty monster. But when Mamoru and the Senshi realize their mistakes, they are too late to save Usagi. What will they do to help? FIRST FANFIC! R
1. Their Betrayal

Usagi jolted out of her bed, sweating and panting, fear in her eyes. When she realized that it was only a dream, she calmed down."Usako? Why are you awake?" A concerned voice next to her asked. She turned around and saw Mamoru slowly get up, rubbing his eyes.

"Go back to sleep Mamo-chan, it's just a dream." She soothed, assuring him with a smile. Mamoru gave her a worried look before going back to sleep. When she was sure that he was asleep, she quickly and quietly slipped out of bed. She went to the kitchen for a glass of water, and sat down on the couch.

It has been three months since the battle between Chaos ended. Just when Usagi thought that she wouldn't have to fight youma anymore, the nightmares came. It has been two months since the nightmares of her loved ones plagued her, and it has been wearing her out. But she was careful to hide her lack of energy, for she knew how overprotective Mamoru and her friends became when something happens to her.

Her dreams were constantly about the Sailor Senshi and Tuxedo Mask dying, getting hurt, or hating her. But tonight, it was different. This time, everything was dark, and all she could hear was a voice. It made her recall of the painful memories that she wished to forget. But what scared her the most, was the voice's last words before she woke up.

"Say your good-byes if you have the time my little Moon Princess, for everything will change, and all will end for you." It rasped. Shuddering at recalling it's words, Usagi tried to figure out it's words. _I'll just ignore it. It's just a dream after all..._

* * *

Mamoru walked down the streets, holding hands with the one he truly loved. His eyes were glazed, hypnotized by the monster, who had the form of an innocent girl with dark green hair, and black eyes. _Why did I ever love Usagi when Chizuko was here all along? I'm such a fool. _He thought.

"Mamo-chan," she called out in a sweet voice. "When will you cut off all ties with Usagi-chan? I don't want to make her feel sad or hurt her, but I think it would be better for her if you broke up with her instead of her finding us together." She reasoned, powering her persuasion with hypnotism. Mamoru's eyes glzed once more.

"I'll cut off ties with her today. Then we can be together with nothing in our way." He replied, giving her the answer that she wanted to hear. She gave him a bright smile.

"Alright Mamo-chan."

* * *

The Sailor Senshi always knew that Usagi could never be a true leader. She was stupid, clumsy, irresponsible, and a crybaby. How could she rule Crystal Tokyo with traits like that? They only accepted her because she was their friend, and she was the Moon Princess. But recently, their dreams helped them realize that Usagi was nothing but a hindrance. All she did was the finishing move, while the rest weakened the monster. They were the ones doing all the work. The four met up and made a decision: They would kick Usagi out, and find a new Sailor Moon.

* * *

Usagi went to the arcade after a long and tiring day of school. She was late to school again, and her teacher decided to give her detention for a week, starting from tomorrow. But when she walked in, her mood lifted up when she saw Mamoru at his usual seat at the counter. Usagi skipped over and sat in the seat next to him, but frowned when she saw the girl next to Mamoru.

"Mamo-chan, you won't believe what happened today. Th-" She was cut off by Mamoru.

"Usagi, we need to talk."

"No, listen to me first, the stupid teacher-"

"Usagi, let's break up." Mamoru announced, dropping the bomb.

She stared at him in shock, "What?" She shook her head. "Mamo-chan, is it the dreams? You know that you should ignore them. Let's not do this again. You said that you wouldn't leave me." She said.

"Then I take it back. I thought I loved you, but realized that the fact that we were destined to be with each other influenced me. Even if I did really fell for you, it would only have been because you were the closest to me. Now that I have Chizuko, I don't need you anymore. Besides, Chizuko shows me a better future. And I hate to break it to you, but you were always a hindrance. Good-bye Usagi, I hope you move on." He explained.

"Then, I hope you and Chizuko have a happy life together." Usagi whispered. Mamoru only turned around and left, linking his arm with the girl, who gave a triumphant smile to Usagi.

* * *

The youma charged hunched it's back, preparing for Sailor Venus's blow, but was caught by surprise when two attacks smashed against its sides at once. The monster wobbled, fazed by the unexpected assault.

"Sailor Moon, now!" Sailor Mars ordered. But Sailor Moon was distracted, and once again missed the opportunity to defeat the youma. As it came out of it's paralysis, it screamed in protest, and sliced at its nearest target, hitting Sailor Mercury.

"Sailor Moon! Why didn't you attack!" Sailor Mars shouted. The youma was strong, and the fact that their leader had her attention elsewhere didn't help. Sailor Venus and Jupiter created another distraction, allowing Sailor Moon to attack.

"Silver Moon Kiss!" Sailor Moon attacked, and the youma disappeared. The girls quickly de-transformed and ran to their injured friend. Ami was breathing heavily from the loss of blood. Usagi willed the Silver Crystal to heal her friend, and it responded. It glowed, and bathed Ami's arm in a white light. When the light faded, it revealed a completely healed arm. "I did it!" Usagi exclaimed. She looked at her friends, but was confused whenthe four Senshi surrounded Usagi._ What is going on? _

"Usagi, that was really stupid of you today. Ami was hurt because of you. What are you thinking so deeply about?" Makoto asked.

"Mamoru broke up with me, and I was just wondering why." She replied. Rei frowned.

"Usagi, if you're going to let your relationship problems distract you form saving the world, we're going to have to kick you out." Minako said.

"Actually, she should leave right now. Her leadership sucks, anyone can do better than her." Rei stuck out her hand. "Give us the broach."

"Rei? Why are you saying that? I'm the Moon Princess, you can't take it away from me." Usagi protested.

"Oh please. If it's being you, anyone can do it. Hand over the broach now." Rei demanded.

"Guys…?" Usagi looked around, but saw the same cold look that Rei had in everyone's eyes.

Usagi stared in shock and disbelief at her friends. She was the one that friended them when they were misfits, and they repay her like this? "C'mon, we don't have all day you know?" Rei impatiently tapped her foot. Quietly and calmly, Usagi took of her broach and handed it to Rei. She felt disgust when she Rei's eyes glint with pleasure. Then, felt pain when Rei smirked and said, "You may leave now Usagi." She turned around, and left, the others behind her.

Slowly, Usagi walked the opposite direction of her house, Mamoru's house, and the direction her friends left at. Her walk quickened to a jog, and sprinted into a run. Her tears streaming down her face, she ran away from the source of her pain. _Why? Why did they leave? What did I do? _She continued to run until she reached a small alley in a secluded neighborhood. Usagi leaned against the wall, closing and opening her hands into fists, sobbing quietly.

"Well, if it isn't our Moon Princess." A voice chuckled. Usagi looked up, only to find nothing. She scanned the area, and didn't find anyone. "I'm right here dear," it whispered into her ear. Usagi turned around and saw a hooded face emerging from the wall. "Would you like to tell me why a young lady like you will be here, crying?"

"Why would I tell you?" Usagi choked out.

"I guess that makes sense. But, it's alright, I already know what happened. I did tell you to say your good-byes today didn't I?"

Usagi's eyes widened. This was the person that was causing her to have the nightmares for the past two months.

"You're the one in my dreams…"

"Ah-you finally noticed. Then I guess I do not need to introduce myself. Now that we know each other, would you like to tell me the reason for your sadness?"

"My boyfriend dumped me, and my friends betrayed me." She rasped. "And it hurts, so much over here." She sobbed, clutching her heart.

"Oh dear, today must have been a painful day for you," it sympathized. "Shall I help the pain go away? I know a way to get rid of it." It suggested.

"Yes, if you can…But how?" She asked. Wordlessly, the figure moved closer and pointed at her heart.

For a second, the pain of losing her loved ones disappeared, but another feeling returned. It felt as if something was squeezing her heart. Usagi choked as she suffocated from the unseen force. "What…did you do to me?" She gasped. Usagi saw red glinting eyes.

"I'm just trying to help you." And with that said, it raised its hands, and black energy shot out of its fingers.

The energy immediately targeted Usagi and tied her up, keeping her paralyzed. The hooded figure looked at Usagi before talking. "Let us proceed." Dark purple spheres floated out from its hands once again. The evil energy snaked its way towards the paralyzed girl. It covered Usagi with the evil, and started to dissolve into her.

Usagi felt a pain that she never felt before. Her whole body was burning, and it felt as if her limbs were being torn apart. She dragged out an agonizing breath. But her pain worsened as another layer of energy wrapped her up like yarn. The dark energy was forcing her to remember every single one of her painful memories, regrets, and doubts. Usagi desperately tried to hold in her scream, but let it out as the energy forced its way into Usagi's mind and body.

**Author's Note: This is an edited version of "Their Betrayal". I hope the story is a bit more slower now... Thank you! FIRST FANFIC!**


	2. Realization

Mamoru walked under the moonlight, enjoying Chizuko's presence. But he felt a shiver run up his back as he saw the silver moon turn red. _What now? _He looked to his right, and was startled to see Chizuko look up at the moon, triumph shining in her black eyes. He stared as he saw the girl he thought he loved turn into a youma. Her green hair squirmed and transformed into tiny snakes, and her smooth skin broke out into scales. "Finally, I'm free! The Master has finally infected that Moon Princess!" She cackled. She turned her yellow eyes to Mamoru. "And now, it is time for me to have my meal." Her snakes shot out, their mouths widening as they prepared to bite into the victim in front of them.

Mamoru quickly transformed into Tuxedo Kamen, and jumped, barely dodging the snakes.

"You were a youma?" He asked, disbelief behind his masked face.

"Yes. I have been hypnotizing you to get you away from the Moon Princess, and have been manipulating the dreams of her friends." She replied. "Why, did you think Chizuko loved you?" She added with a sneer. Mamoru felt rage flare up. _How dare she trick me into loving her, keeping me away from Usako._ He used his rage to fling several roses at her. The youma only smirked, and swatted the roses away, but was shocked when it felt something pierce her from behind. She gaped at him, and disintegrated with a cry of outrage.

"Usako…must get to her." Mamoru muttered as he headed off.

The moment the rose impaled youma, the Sailor Senshi felt the disrespect they held for Usagi disappear. It took the four a while to realize what happened to them.

"That bitch Chizuko, she's the one that made us kick Usagi out. She hypnotized us to hate her, and then hypnotized us to forget that she hypnotized us!" Makoto realized.

"We have to apologize to Usagi and explain everything to her." Minako urged. Rei nodded. They all turned to the direction Usagi's house was at, but stopped when they saw Ami staring at the sky.

"What's wrong Ami? We have to go." Rei hissed, but stopped when she saw what Ami was looking at.

"Guys, look at this." Ami whispered. Makoto and Minako looked up, and feared the sight they were seeing.

"Why is the moon…red?" Minako asked.

"Could it be…"Ami trailed off.

"We've got to hurry, c'mon guys." Rei said.

Usagi stumbled around, a black glow around her. She felt a searing pain from her bones, and spread throughout her body. As she headed home, a voice in her head kept repeating the same words again and again. _Let it go, Usagi. Let it go. _

When she reached the front of her house, she saw everyone there. They were worried, but to Usagi, it seemed as if they came to rub their betrayal in her face. _They already left you. What do you have now? _The voice asked.

_I have my family…_

_You are a reincarnation of the Moon Princess. If Beryl didn't attack, they wouldn't be your family. _The voice harshly pointed out. As reality crashed down on Usagi, she felt the pain grow. Just as she passed by everyone, she collapsed.

"Usako!" Mamoru cried out. They all rushed to their fallen friend. He cradled her head and noticed her heavy breathing. "There's something wrong with her." He looked up at Ami who was feeling Usagi's pulse.

"Her pulse is irregular. There isn't a steady beat," she looked at Rei. "Rei, can we take Usagi to your shrine?"

"Yeah."

"Minako, can you go with Rei and prepare a room for Usagi?"

"On it."

"Makoto, help Mamoru carry Usagi back. I'll go get my stuff." Rei and Minako ran off, and Mamoru lifted Usagi up in his arms. Makoto, who didn't need to do anything, followed Mamoru. Ami transformed into Sailor Mercury to obtain her medical utilities. Mamoru looked at Usagi's face, and gently brushed away a strand of hair. _You're going to be fine Usako, just hold on._

* * *

When they reached Rei's shrine, Mamoru ran up the steps, four steps at a time. Usagi's condition was worsening, and she needed to be treated fast. Wordlessly, Rei ushered Mamoru into the prepared room, and he gently laid her down on the blankets. Ami took out her small computer, and scanned the dark glow around Usagi. The screen showed a massive amount of evil energy, and it was increasing by the second. "Someone did this to her, and with this amount of negative energy, it could be fatal." Ami reported.

"What can you do?" Makoto asked.

"Let's see if she has injuries." She looked at Mamoru. He looked back at her in confusion. "Ummm…a little privacy please?"

"Oh, sorry. I didn't know." He exited the room, and paced in front of the door, worry lines creasing his face. After a few minutes, Minako came out of the room. She had a haunted look in her eyes, and she was shivering. "What happened?" He asked.

"Wings…" She muttered.

"What? Wings?"

"Black wings. Like a bat." She described. "When we felt her back, we felt something hard, and found wings. I came out because I got scared." She hung her head in shame. "What kind of friend am I?" The two stood there in silence for a long time until Rei came out and broke the silence.

"You guys can come in now." They went in and saw Usagi sleeping with a shaken Makoto and a concerned Ami, who was furiously typing things in her computer.

"Usagi's body is changing. She's developing inhuman features, but what I'm most concerned about is her mind. Our betrayal has affected her a lot, she refuses to wake up, which won't give us time to explain ourselves to her. By the time she wakes up, her transformation will be complete, and it will be too late." She explained.

"Isn't there a cure or a way to reverse the process?" Mamoru asked. Ami shook her head.

"That's what I've been researching for, but there isn't one."

"One question, what exactly is Usagi turning into?" Makoto asked.

"Well, based on the changes and the amount of negative energy, I think it would be like this," she showed her screen to everyone.

On the screen was Usagi, instead, her blonde hair was black. She had fangs, with the jet black wings behind her. Her eyes were red, and a black crescent moon was imprinted on the left side of her face. "And this is the amount of power she would have." Numbers appeared next to the picture, showing a power equal to the crystal.

"Oh my god…" Rei whispered.

Mamoru looked at the picture, and then at Usagi. _How could I do this to her? She's going through all this because I was weak against Chizuko's hypnotism. _As tears welled up in his eyes, he saw Usagi's eyes flutter open. His eyes widened, and he quickly wiped away the tears.

"Usako, you're-" he stopped when he saw her eyes. They were cold and full of hatred, and the ocean blue eyes were now bloody red. She smiled, revealing her sharp fangs.

"Hi _Mamo-chan_, what are you doing here?"

**Author's Note: I'm not sure if this chapter was good...But I tried. After all, it's my FIRST FANFIC! I hope you enjoyed it! And thank you for those that have been giving me positive and helpful reviews! Please R&R :)**


End file.
